


Calling All Ladies

by NightOfTheLand



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Female Brian May, Female John Deacon, Female Roger Taylor, First Time Fingering, Hair, Kings AU, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Squirting, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, body image issues, eventual poly - Freeform, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: The story of the ladies of King as they navigate love, life, and everything including how to be in a relationship with each other.





	1. Regine and Brianne

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into writing lesbian porn. Please enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I plan to write one for each pairing and then a whole big poly scene at the end.

Blue eyes damp and rimmed red stared back at her. She blinked once and the reflection blinked too. A shiver went through her and she wrapped her arms around her mostly naked body, folding them under her breasts, tucking her chin down into her chest, shivering again. She really should find some clothes, something, anything to cover herself, but she couldn’t stop staring at her body.

It wasn’t vanity. No, she prided herself on not being as vain as everyone thought she was, with her big blue eyes and her long blonde hair. Instead, it was the supreme discomfort she felt when she looked in the mirror. Disproportionately large breasts, over the swell of her tummy, down to the stretch marks on her thighs. She didn’t hate the way she looked, but she didn’t like it either. She wasn’t overall voluptuous like Freddie with her beautiful breasts and hips and personality, nor was she fit like Joan who wore her sports bras like armor and had recently chopped all her hair off, and she certainly wasn’t wafer thin like Brianne with her barely-there handful of breast so skinny you could more often than not see rib. 

No, she wasn’t vain she just wished she was remarkable like the others, something people would talk about instead of being average. 

“Reg?” That familiar voice called from the bedroom that made her heart flutter and her stomach flip and she squeezed her thighs together with a shake of her head. Silly. 

“In the loo,” she called back softly, shivering again, knowing she really should cover up, even for her lover. Not wanting her to see what Regine saw she as looked in the mirror. 

The bathroom door creaked open and Brianne stuck her head through a wide smile on her beautiful face. Reg met her gaze in the mirror and knew that Brianne saw through her fake smile in an instant. Blue eyes closed as two slender arms wrapped around Regine’s middle, warm against her bare skin and she shivered again. She always desired her lover even if she knew her lover didn’t always desire her. 

“What’s the matter?” Brianne whispered into tangled blonde hair, tightening her hold around Regine’s middle, pulling her flush to her front. 

The blonde shook her head, opening her eyes to stare at her lover in the mirror. Hazel eyes were wide and concerned, wild brown curls had been pulled back into a haphazard bun to fight against the heat of the day. The tank top she wore showed off beautiful slender arms and Regine wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole. She was so not worthy beside her beautiful lover. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Reg said in reply, feeling tears well up in her eyes again. Fucking hell, what was wrong with her?

“You are too, my beautiful blonde angel,” Brianne teased, resting her chin on Reg’s right shoulder, watching her in the mirror with a soft smile. 

Regine scoffed, rolling her eyes, “You don’t have to lie to me to make me feel better.” 

Bri frowned at her. “What’s going on, baby?” The question was soft but it made Regine shudder in her lover’s hold. 

She shook her head, mumbling under her breath, “Its nothing.” 

“It’s not nothing obviously, talk to me,” Bri insisted, nuzzling her face into Reg’s hair, inhaling deeply. 

The blonde sighed, closing her eyes, leaning back into her lover’s hold, feeling her slender arms wrap around her tighter, pressing her back against that flat body. Regine gave a shuddering sigh as she wished she wasn’t like this. 

“I’m… fat and I don’t know what to do about it,” Reg mumbled, heart pounding in her chest. 

Behind her Brianne froze, her whole body going frighteningly still against her. “What?” She said lowly, a hint of something Reg couldn’t place in the other woman’s voice. 

Feeling unreasonably annoyed by the whole thing Reg clenched her teeth, trying to pull away from her lover’s grasp but couldn’t. “I’m fat. I am. Compared to you and Freddie and Joan I’m huge. You all look so amazing and beautiful and I just...don’t,” she broke off with a strangled sob, hanging her head, blonde hair falling around her face. 

“Baby, look at me,” Bri spoke softly yet with such authority that Reg had no choice but to open her eyes. 

Brianne was frowning at her in the mirror. The wheels were spinning in that big brain of hers and Regine fought back a whimper and instead wrapped her own arms tighter around her middle and curl in on herself. 

Warm breath tickled the back of her neck. “How can I show you how beautiful you are, Reg?” Bri said against the skin of her neck, “How can I show you how much I love you and what seeing you stand here in the mirror looking like this does to me?” 

Regine did whimper this time, closing her eyes again as teeth nibbled at the skin, long fingers danced over the gentle swell of her belly down to the top hem of her panties. “Bri,” she murmured, arching up into the touch just slightly, giving the other woman permission to delve deeper. 

“Open your eyes for me, lovie,” Bri commanded, biting down at the skin of her neck, making her shiver as she snapped her eyes open. “Watch me show you how beautiful you are.” 

Tears gathered in her eyes as Bri trailed kisses across the tops of her shoulders, leaving a tingling in her wake, long fingers pushing down the straps of her bra, unclasping the back clasp, making her gasp at the sudden chill on her skin as clever fingers pulled her bra off her body. She stared at herself in the mirror, nipples hardening against the cold and the kisses Bri was still covering her with. 

She gasped as the guitarist rolled her left nipple between calloused fingertips, making her whole body shudder, clenching her thighs together as she felt herself getting wet. This was ridiculous. She was already ready to explode just from Brianne playing with her breasts? 

“Perfect,” Bri breathed in her ear, before pressing a kiss to the shell, “I love your boobs, fit so perfectly in my hand, the perfect handful.” 

Regine whimpered as Bri cupped her other breast, giving them both a squeeze before rolling both nipples between clever fingertips, making Reg twitch at the sensation, panties growing damper with each touch. She watched her lover’s hands in the mirror, whimpering at each touch, able to see them clearly for the first time in the mirror. Bri’s right hand smoothed down her belly again, leaving goose bumps in its path, toying with the top hem of her panties before finally, god finally delving inside. 

A slightly calloused fingertip teased at her clit, dry and a little too rough making Reg jerk her hips, before it moved lower, sliding between her wet folds. She let out a noise not quite a moan as the finger teased at her entrance, before moving back up to ghost over her clit. She moaned softly at the feeling of that clever calloused finger dancing over her clit before dancing down to tease between her wet folds again, pressing just slightly at her entrance. 

“Beautiful,” Bri breathed in her ear, her other hand coming down to rest on her hip before both hand tugged at the hem of Reg’s panties, making the blonde whimper at the loss of stimulation, but she dutifully stepped out of her underwear letting Bri toss them to the side with her bra. “So fucking beautiful.” 

“Please,” Reg whimpered, arching into the touch of her lover’s hands on her overheated skin, dancing between the neatly trimmed blonde curls between her legs. 

Bri pressed a kiss to the side of her face. “I love this thatch of hair, makes you so hot, feels so good against my fingers when I’m making you feel good,” she whispered in her ear, making her moan as she grew even wetter, slick sound of Bri’s fingers teasing between her folds filing the air. 

Brianne pulled Regine away from the counter and pressed her against the wall behind them, coming to kneel in front of her. “Watch yourself in the mirror,” she demanded, pressing a kiss to the pudge of Reg’s belly, before licking around the piercing in her belly button, nibbling at the soft skin, making Reg moan and reach for Bri’s neat curls. 

The kisses left her tummy and trailed down her left thigh to her knee before kissing back up and over to her right thigh. She trembled at the touch, fingers tightening in Bri’s hair, watching the two of them in the mirror. Brianne fully clothed and on her knees for Regine, it made her feel powerful in a way. The gasp that left her as Bri finally pressed a kiss just above her cunt, chin brushing her clit, nosing at the thatch of neatly trimmed hair there before moving down. 

Reg’s eyes fluttered closed as those lips found her clit and that wet warm tongue lapped at her sensitive nub, making stars spark behind her eyes. “Open your eyes,” Brianne all but growled against her pussy and Reg snapped her eyes open to watch Bri work in the mirror. She was mesmerized by the dual sensation of feeling Bri’s tongue teasing her and watching it in the mirror. The slightly older woman had positioned herself so Reg could see in the mirror just how wet her own pussy was, could watch Bri’s lips and tongue bringing her pleasure. 

Her whole body trembled as one of those long slightly calloused fingers slipped between her wet folds and teased at her entrance. She moaned as the finger swept slowly up between her folds, gathering her wetness, pressing to her clit, rubbing in time with the lick of that clever tongue. That finger moved back down to her entrance, while those lips closed around her clit and sucked at the same time the calloused tip of the finger slipped inside her. She moaned loud and long, her own hands fisting in Bri’s hair and her eyes fell shut again, arching her hips search for more. 

“Eyes open,” Bri said against the skin of her clit, making her twitch at the vibration and she snapped her eyes open to see that Bri had reached between her own legs and was rubbing herself over the fabric of her shorts. Reg moaned at the sight and the feeling of that finger becoming two, before Bri curled them in just the right way to make her see stars. That tongue swiped down her folds and she shivered as her thighs trembled and her core clenched around the fingers inside her that curled again pressing on her spot inside her. She was so close. Fuck, she tightened her grip on Bri’s curls, pulling the locks fully from the bun. Arching her hips, she screamed as Bri’s mouth latched back on to her clit and hummed, while pressing her fingers inside Reg at just the right place, her orgasm washing over her in waves and waves of pleasure. 

She closed her eyes against the pleasure and floated for a moment, feeling Bri continuing to pump her fingers inside of her, that mouth kissing over the bare skin of her lower belly, licking at the hanging jem of her belly ring, before latching on to a patch of skin and sucking. She moaned as she knew Bri was determined to mark her. She opened her eyes to watch them in the mirror again and saw that Bri had her right hand down her shorts down, her fingers moving over her own cunt, her face pressed to Reg’s belly as she chased her own orgasm. Her fingers never stopping inside Reg, who twitched and moaned and stared at them in the mirror as Bri curled her fingers again and again against the spot and her thumb came up to rub at her clit and she screamed again, body over sensitive and she came again, core clenching around Bri’s fingers as she came, her wetness dripping down all over her hand. 

Bri moaned against her skin, panting as she fingered herself, her body shaking in effort as Reg tugged on a random curl. “C’mon, Brianne, come for me, let me see how pretty you are when you come,” Reg teased, her voice pitched low in her desire and Bri moaned as she shook apart all over her own fingers. The older woman never stopped moving her fingers inside Reg who twitched and moaned her way through another orgasm before he knees faves out and she slid to the floor, Bri’s long fingers finally sliding free from her body. 

“Fuck,” Reg breathed out, drawing her knees up to rest more comfortably on the floor propped against the wall. Bri was staring her her damp fingers that had been inside Reg before she wrapped her lips around her own fingers and Reg moaned at the sight, head falling back against the wall as she saw that Bri still had her other hand in her shorts and was still fingering herself. “Fuck,” She moaned again leaning in to capture Bri’s lips around her fingers, licking into the other woman’s mouth, chasing the taste of herself, as she reached down to tease he fingers below the hem of Bri’s shorts, slipping her fingers through short neatly trimmed curls, between soaked folds and pressed a finger into her next to her own. Bri let out a noise half moan half shout as she was stretched on three fingers, and she moaned into the kiss, body shaking as she pressed herself into the kiss, and clenched around the fingers inside her, her second orgasm washing over her. 

“Reg,” she breathed out against her lips, long eyelashes wet from unshed tears of pleasure. Reg kissed her again before pulling her hand back, to suck her own fingers into her mouth, licking her fingers clean before kissing the still panting woman again. She pulled Bri close and the other woman cupped her face with the hand that had been down her shorts, smearing her face with Bri’s wetness, and Reg moaned at the feeling, shoving the brunette back, hands tugging at her shorts and she gasped when she saw she wasn’t wearing pants. 

“Fucking naughty girl,” she growled before she dove in tongue first to lap at the wetness between her lover’s legs, while Bri’s hands stroked over her upper back and cupped her boobs and even danced down to fondle the pudge at her tummy. She moaned against the soaked folds and pressed two fingers into the willing body beneath her and it wasn’t long before Bri was moaning and coming again, her thighs clenching around Reg’s head before she weakly pushed at her, indicating she was done. 

Reg crawled her way up to kiss Bri, their tongues tangling together as they chased the taste of each other in their mouths. “That’s not quite what I had in mind,” Bri murmured thoughtfully when she pulled back from the kiss. 

“Yeah?” Reg hummed, pressing herself against the other woman as much as she could, Bri’s hands coming around to absently play with her nipples. 

“I wanted to show you how beautiful you are,” Brianne sighed, making Reg moan as she twisted a nipple just so. 

Reg surged up and captured her lips again, her hands palming the small boobs through Bri’s shirt, the other woman not wearing a bra so she could tweak her nipples in response. “I feel gorgeous right now,” she murmured into the kiss as Bri moaned, arching up into the feeling of her nipples being played with. 

“Bed? Please bed,” she gasped, body twitching as Reg reached between her legs to press against her wet cunt. 

“Only if I get you eat you out again,” Regine replied making Brianne moan at her words, body shaking as she heaved herself to her feet, dragging the naked Regine with her. 

They stumbled into the bedroom together, falling onto the bed, tugging at Brianne’s clothes leaving them a pile on the floor and the small flat they shared with their two other band mates was soon filled with the sound of Brianne’s moans and screams as Regine set to work making her come again and again. 


	2. Joan and Brianne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan and Brianne share some sexy times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter of my fem Queen au! My main ship is here! She has arrived! Please enjoy these two precious idiots whom I love with all my heart.

Joan didn’t like her lovers touching her there, didn’t like thinking about how they were all soothe and neat down there while she just couldn’t be bothered, too many other things to worry about besides shaving off all her hair. Regine had most of hers shaved off except for a small patch hiding her clit, Brianne trimmed hers neatly and kept it neat and short and soft, Freddie had a bare pussy, shaving and then going once a month to get it freshly waxed, leaving her with smooth bare skin that was just amazing. Joan on the other hand, didn’t even bother with trimming before going to the beach. It was just hair in her opinion but for some reason she was shy when it came to her lovers seeing her. 

Regine nor Freddie had noticed, it seemed, content to get her off over her clothes or let her rut against them with her panties still on. Brianne however, noticed apparently because in the middle of a heavy make out session with hands wandering, Bri had stopped before slipping her fingers past the waistband of Joan’s soaked panties. 

“Do you don’t like being touched here?” She asked softly, running a finger down the soaked fabric over Joan’s clothed cunt. 

Joan opened her eyes to frown up at the older woman, a crease between her brows, “What?” 

A soft flush dusted Brianne’s high cheekbones and she ducked her head hiding behind her soft loose curls. “I noticed you don’t ever take your panties off,” Brianne said gently, her long finger never stopping its motion over the fabric that was slowly becoming soaked through. “Do you not like being touched here? I just want to make you feel good, Jo,” she finished in a whisper. 

Joan felt tears spring in her eyes at the earnestness in Bri’s voice. She cleared her throat once before sighing, light grey eyes darting away to look anywhere but her concerned girlfriend. “No, I like being touched there,” she murmured, feeling heat steal up her cheeks as she realized she was going to finally confess her biggest concern about being in a relationship with these three other amazing women. “I’m, I, I’m not,” she swallowed hard, exhaling harshly through her nose, wishing Bri would stop stroking her through her panties so she could think. “I don’t shave,” is what she finally blurted out. 

Brianne blinked at her once and then twice before confusion wrote itself all over her face. “Okay?” She said slowly, as if waiting for Joan to give her more. 

The bassist sighed and ran a hand through her short hair, thankful that in Bri’s confusion she had stopped stroking her, her large hand now just a warm presence over her clothed pussy. “I don’t shave, I’ve never really shaved, and I don’t want to make you all not want me because if it,” she confessed in a rush, words coming out in a jumble as she thought back stupid tears of embarrassment. 

“Oh, Joan,” Brianne sighed, her face going soft as she leaned down to drop a soft kiss to her lips. “We could never not want you because of something like that.” 

Joan just shook her head slightly, face on absolute fire now as she hid behind her hands, body trembling from her sudden embarrassment. Bri sighed again, her hand on Joan’s cunt starting to stroke again, teasing at the top hem before delving down still over the fabric to press a teasing finger over her wet folds. 

“Let me show you? Let me touch you, nothing in the way, and I’ll show you how much I want you,” Brianne murmured, her voice going rough with her desire. Joan peeked out to look at the older man from between her fingers still covering her face. “Please,” Bri breathed, pressing harder against the fabric, before bringing her hand up to her nose inhaling, “Fuck, baby, you smell so good, I wanna taste you.” 

Joan squeaked at those words feeling more embarrassed before she swallowed hard and nodded. “Okay,” she managed to get out, still hiding behind her hands. 

Brianne beamed at her, her long fingers hooking on the waistband of her soiled panties, tugging them down, Joan lifting her hips slightly to help, and soon Joan was completely naked before in her lover for the first time. “Fuck,” she heard Bri mutter under her breath, a large slender hand coming to rest on her lower belly just above the bush of hair between her legs. She felt herself turn even more red if that was possible and she moaned out when long fingers carded through her dark curls, tugging lightly before the pads of those fingers danced down and down until they slipped between her hidden folds, sliding easily from how wet she was. Joan moaned as she was touched by her lover for the first time, skin on skin and the feeling of Brianne’s calloused fingers against her most sensitive parts made her quake. 

“So pretty for me,” Bri whispered, as her fingers trailed back up to the top of her cunt, finding her clit among her curls and teasing her. She gasped as the direct stimulation sent tingles of pleasure all over her body. Fuck, why had she not wanted this contact before? She could feel the friction of Bri’s fingers coupled with the feeling of her own hair caught between fingers and her skin, making the sensation almost heightened and she moaned helplessly, hips jerking up and she gasped out a plea for more, anything more, fuck please!

“God, Jo, so perfect for me,” the guitarist had not stopped her litany of praise as she teased Joan’s clit, sliding her fingers down easily between wet folds, shifting so she could use her other hand to part the curls there and both women moaned as Brianne spread Joan’s lips to look at the pink inner lips of Joan’s cunt. Joan gasped from a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment as Brian moaned low and long leaning in to lick a long stripe down her folds. She had never been this open before, had never had anyone touch her like this before. 

“Fuck, I was right, you taste so good for me, Jo, can eat you out?” Brianne’s voice was wrecked with her desire and all Joan could do was stare down at the curly haired older man and nod helplessly, her head tossing back as clever lips and tongue descended upon her most sensitive parts and something bright broke over her and she couldn’t  stop the noises that left her mouth. Her hips bucked up in time to the feeling of Brianne’s mouth on her, licking and sucking and kissing all to a rhythm Joan couldn’t feel. Her head flailed back and forth on the bed, whole body trembling, hips now being held by a firm hand while with other hand pressed and rubbed against her clit in counterpoint to the rhythm of Brianne’s tongue. 

When that clever tongue lapped at her entrance, Joan froze, mind spinning. She hadn’t even really fingered herself muchless had anyone else inside her and when the tongue pushed inside gently lapping at her insides she broke, screaming her orgasm, feeling more and more wetness gush from her as she came and came, soaking Brianne’s face and hand. 

She shook and trembled and tears leaked from her eyes as she came down, Bri’s fingers still rubbing soothing circles over her sensitive clit. The older woman was beaming up at her from between her thighs, her face smeared with Joan’s wetness and an embarrassed flush creeped back up her face. “Sorry,” she murmured, hating how strung out she sounded. 

Bri pressed a kiss to her inner thigh. “For what? That was so amazing I wanna make you do it again,” she said, making Joan twitch with the thought. “Yeah,” Bri’s voice lowered as she pressed another kiss to her thigh, “Wanna come again, baby? You’ve never come twice in one night before have you?” 

“N-no, I’ve not,” Joan stumbled over her words, thighs trembling as fingers tugged just slightly at her dark curls, before smoothing down to press against her folds that hid her entrance. 

“Never had a finger inside you either, have you?” Bri asked, eyes dark and pupil blown as she stared up at her. 

Joan just shook her head, biting her lower lip as she felt the tip of one of Bri’s calloused fingers pressing against her entrance before moving away, sliding through her folds gathering her own wetness before dancing back to her entrance, teasing her making her tremble and gasp and moan. “Please,” Joan finally broke, gasping out her plea, “Please, Bri, I want, I want, inside me!” 

Both women moaned as Bri leaned up to take Joan’s already throbbing clit into her mouth, sucking and licking as she pressed her long middle finger against Joan’s entrance. The younger woman trembled as the finger pressed in and in and then it was inside her, Bri’s fingers thicker than her own and she gasped out as tears sprung in her eyes. She didn’t know if it hurt or if it felt good but Bri gave her clit a long suck and she bucked up into the feeling, the finger sinking into her more and she cried out at the feeling. 

That single finger inside her twisted and curled and brushed a spot that made her scream and she painted and moaned, the sensation of a mouth on her clit and a finger inside her making her close to coming undone again. Brianne has repositioned herself so that she could rub herself against Joan’s shin, her cunt wet and slick against the unshaven skin of her leg. Both women moaned as they used eachother chasing their orgasms. 

“Feel what you do to me,” Bri panted agaisnt her cunt, finger moving faster inside her, pressing against her spot, making her see stars as more and more wetness gathered. Bri leaned back, head tossed back, long curls flying everywhere and she rode Joan’s leg, her finger never stopping inside Joan. 

A second orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave crashing around her body. She tensed and spasmed and screamed as she came, her wetness flooding from her, soaking Brianne’s hand and the bed below, coming from her body so hard so landed on Bri’s thighs where she still rode Joan’s shin. It must have been the sight of Joan coming that set Bri off because moments later she was coming, her own wetness leaning out of her, covering Joan’s leg. 

After a moment of coming down she realized that she had never done that before, never come like that and she felt more embarrassment creep up her spine as she saw just how wet Bri’s face was from her coming and heard and felt the wet squelch between her legs where Bri still had her hand and her finger inside her. “Okay?” Bri asked softly, sighing as she shuffled off of Joan’s leg and gently pulled her finger from inside Joan. 

Joan nodded, “I’m sorry!” She blurted out, hands flying up to cover her face. 

She felt more than saw the confused look on Bri’s face. “For what? Coming?” Brianne chuckled softly, “Jo, that was so fucking hot, I’ve never seen anyone squirt before.” 

She cracked an eyes open to look at Bri who was grinning at her. The curly haired guitarist sighed and leaned down to drop a chaste kiss to the corner of her lip. “It was so hot, and you are so fucking hot, I got off twice myself,” she whispered against her skin, before pressing another kiss. “Now, come shower with me, I might be convinced to make it three orgasms in a night,” she teased, as she heaved herself off the bed and sauntered towards the bathroom. 

Joan lay still for a moment, hands idly coming down to card through her curls feeling the dampness lingering there, feeling something like contentment settle in her chest knowing that at least Bri was okay with her not being shaved. Maybe, in the shower the guitarist would put two of her long fingers inside her and make her come again. Joan shivered from the thought and shoved herself off the bed and towards the bathroom where the shower was already running, anticipation humming in her veins. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there’s that! Let me know what you think!


	3. Joan and Regine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan and Regine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this happened....almost 4K of porn. Enjoy.

Why she chose Regine to talk to was beyond her. Why she chose now to talk to the beautiful blonde was also beyond her. But here she was, trying to relax on the other girl’s bed as the blonde was in the kitchen making them tea, picking at a loose thread in the coverlet with her short nails.

“Tea!” Reg announced as she flounced into the room, holding a mug in each hand, handing one to Joan before she flopped onto the bed, grinning at her. “So, wanna tell me what’s up?” 

Joan sighed and stared down into the milky depths of her mug, taking a hesitant sip finding it just how she liked it. She hummed happily and took a deep pull ignoring how it burned her tongue. She was British. Her tongue stayed scalded from too hot tea. She looked up to find those big blue eyes staring at her and she sighed again. “Would you fuck me?” She finally managed to muster the courage to blurt out bluntly. 

Regine choked on her tea, swallowing hard against the hot liquid, tears springing in her eyes as she choked. “What?” She managed to get out. 

Joan waved a flippant hand. “You know, with one of your toys, or something?” She said voice sound more confident than she felt. 

“Deacy,” Reg started, staring at her wide eyed,  setting her tea to one side, “You sure you know what you’re asking for?” 

The look Joan gave Reg was scathing. “I’m not a blushing virgin, Regine,” she snapped, wrapping her other hand around the warm mug, feeling a fine flush cross her cheeks. 

Regine gave her a soft look, reaching out to brush a finger over her heated cheek. “I know,” she said softly, “But you won’t even take your panties off when we have sex, I just want to make sure you know what you’re asking for.” 

The flush turned into a full on blush and Joan ducked her head. “Uh, yeah, I’ve uh, worked through that hang up,” she mumbled, feeling herself get wet at the thought of her first time with Brianne a few weeks ago and then all the times the other woman had fingered her since then. Again why she was asking Reg instead of Brianne to fuck her was beyond her. 

“Oh, really,” Regine teased, her hand trailing down from Joan’s cheek to caress her covered boobs down her belly to rest on her thigh. “Does that mean I get a taste of you? Just you with no fabric in the way?” 

Joan couldn’t stop from moaning slightly at those words, clenching her thighs together as she felt herself getting wetter. “If you want to,” she stammered in reply. 

Regine gave her a shark like smile, “Oh I want to taste everything,” she said, taking the mug from Joan and putting it aside with her own, before she leaned in and captured Joan’s lips in a bruising kiss. Joan gasped and let the other woman pull her close, their clothed breasts pressed together making her tremble at the feeling. Regine was so well endowed compared to her and she loved the feeling of her large boobs pressed against her. She tangled her hands in long blonde hair for a moment before she placed them directly over the swell of Regine’s breasts, making the other woman moan into the kiss. She reached down and tucked up Reg’s shirt and gasped when she found the other woman wasn’t wearing a bra. It took little work for Joan’s nimble fingers to find Reg’s nipples and begin to pinch and play. 

“Fuck, Deacy,” Reg gasped against her lips, “I’m so fucking wet for you.” 

Joan moan at those words, letting her right hand trail down Reg’s front, fingers stopping the toy with the dangling jewel in Reg’s belly button, to the hem of her soft shorts and hearing the other woman moan she delved inside to find she wasn’t wearing pants either. “Fuck,” Joan gasped as her fingers slid along shaven skin to the small thatch of hair just above her cunt that she ran her fingers through before she moved further down. 

Reg threw her head back, breaking the kiss and Joan’s fingers found her clit and she moaned low and long. “Yes, fucking hell, Deacs,” she gasped, her own hands coming to rest on Joan’s shoulders, shoving her tank top down so she could unzip the front clasp of Joan’s sports bra. Joan gasped and twitched as Reg’s hot mouth descended on her left nipple, lapping at it, rolling it over her tongue, her right nipple being pinched and played with by Reg’s deft fingers. 

Two could play that game and Joan delved down further to tease between Regine’s damp folds, pressing as finger against her entrance and Reg moaned again, sending pleasure dancing through Joan at the vibrations against her skin. Regine gasped and shuddered, her mouth letting go of Joan’s nipple as Joan pushed a finger inside her followed quickly by another. “Deacy, fuck, you feel so good,” Reg rasped letting her head fall back, allowing herself to be shoved back on the bed with Joan kneeling between her thighs, the bassist’s hand never stopping its motion inside Reg. 

Joan twisted and thrust her fingers, dancing them inside the other woman like her special spot was the strings on her bass, making Regine cry out, her body trembling before she screamed, thighs clamping down around Joan’s fingers. “Fuck Fuck, fuck me, Deacy, more!” Regine demanded, reaching down to shove at her own shorts. Joan chuckled and helped her pull them down, managing to keep her fingers inside the still moaning woman. Regine pulled her own shirt off, and as Joan resumed her rhythm, fingers tapping out part of a bass solo she’d been working on, Reg pinched and pulled at her own nipples, screaming as Joan leaned down to lick at her clit. The blonde twitched and gasped and shook as Joan fucked her with her fingers, her mouth closed over her clit making her reach down and tug at Joan’s short hair.

“Fuck, Deacy, I’m coming, shit yes, right there! Oh shit,” Regine screamed as Joan played her fingers firmly against the spongy spot inside her, her body going tense as a guitar string before dampness flooded over Joan’s hand and chin and Reg sighed happily and collapsed back onto the bed. 

“You like my fingers in you?” Joan murmured, feeling saucy, waggiling them just so making Regine bite out another string of curses. “Like being stuffed full of my fingers?” She purred, teasing at Reg’s wet entrance with another finger. 

“Deacy, shit, you’re going to kill me,” Regine gasped out, before she shook her head. “Wait, I wanna taste you, make you come for me,” she batted Joan’s hand away from her, making a face as Joan slipped her fingers out, grabbing her wrist and sucking her fingers into her mouth to taste herself on Joan’s skin. 

Joan couldn’t stop the moan that left her as Reg’s clever tongue tangled around her fingers. The blonde ran her tongue over each digit, licking them clean before sucking on them lightly. Both women groaned as Reg pulled the fingers out of her mouth with a slight pop and a smirk gracing her lips. “Deacy, Deacy, what am I going to do with you?” She teased, leaning forward to capture the flushed and aroused woman’s lips, tasting herself in her mouth. 

“Fuck me,” Joan snarked back petulantly, biting at Reg’s bottom lip. 

The blonde laughed brightly. “Okay, you mean business, got it,” she said, still laughing, stroking a hand over Joan’s flushed face, smoothing her thumb over the arch of her brow. “How do you want to do this? Want just a toy? Or do you want me to get the strap on?” 

Joan flushed deeper at those words. She had seen Reg use the strap on before, fucking Freddie until the older woman had been a sobbing mess on soiled sheets where she had come at least 6 times, and the next day she had had a pronounced limp to her walk, claiming it had been the best fuck of her life. Joan wasn’t sure if she was ready for that yet or not. She met Reg’s big blue eyes and swallowed hard. “Maybe just the toy for now?” She said, more question than statement, and the smile Reg gave her melted her heart. 

That calloused palm left her face. “Okay, I know just the one too, baby,” Reg said, slipping off the bed, all grace and agility and Joan watched as she went to the closet and bent at the waist the dig through their toy box. She felt her mouth go dry as she stared at the swell of Reg’s ass and she could see her cunt shining with her wetness from where she had come. Joan pressed her thighs together, feeling silly sitting there in her rucked up shirt and open sports bra. She shed her shirt and bra and was working on her shorts when Reg turned back, a bright pink dildo in her hand. 

Joan swallows hard as Reg’s eyes darkened and a slow sexy smile crossed the blonde’s lips. “Don’t let me stop you from getting undressed,” she said, staying where she was by the closet and Joan trembled as she stood on shaky legs to shove her shorts down. Meeting Reg’s eyes for half a moment she took a steady breath and shoved her panties down as well. For the first time she stood before Regine completely naked. 

She could feel Regine’s eyes on her, and knew her face was on fire. “I’m sorry,” she said softly, feeling self conscious after a long moment of silence. “If you don't want to now I…” She was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into hers and a hand cupping her cunt. She moaned into the kiss, fisting long blonde locks in her hands, hips twitching forward as Reg pressed a finger between her wet folds, stroking her with ease. 

“Fuck, you are so sexy,” Reg murmured against her lips, stroking her fingers up to find her clit among her curls. Joan gasped at the feeling, grinding down onto the hand, trembling against the other woman. “I want to taste you, can I taste you? Fuck, Deacs, let me eat you out and then fuck you,” Reg was panting against her lips. 

All Joan could do was nod helplessly, and let herself be pushed back onto the bed, her long legs hanging over the side, feet on the floor, as Reg knelt between them, tossing the toy onto the bed next to Joan. Warm breath ghosted over her folds and Joan made a noise of pleasure as she felt Reg spread her outer lips and lap at the wetness gathered there. Reg groaned as she licked at her, darting her tongue all along the wet folds, more wetness spilling from her as she writhed on the bed in pleasure. One hand came up to tease at her clit, rubbing and pinching the nub between forefinger and thumb, while the other stroked between her folds, a finger teasing at her entrance. She gasped and moaned as Regine pressed one finger inside her. 

“Oh, Reg!” She moaned, hips twitching as the blonde began thrusting her finger into her, her tongue coming down to lap at her entrance while more wetness spilled from her and she could feel her orgasm creeping up. A second finger pressed easily into her, Reg’s fingers much wider than either her own or Brianne’s and she felt so full, the pads of the drummers fingers teasing at her spot. 

Reg hummed against her cunt, pressing her face against her, getting her mouth around her clit, making her back arch and her thighs shake and she clenched around the two fingers inside her. “More! Please, god, Reg, more,” she moaned, eyes rolling back in her head under her closed lids and she almost screamed as Reg pressed as third finger inside her.  She was the fullest she’d ever been and these were just fingers. The blonde did something clever with her mouth and tongue against her clit and Joan did scream as her world burst apart in bright lights and she shook, wetness spilling from her, soaking Reg’s hand and bottom half of her face. 

“Oh fuck,” she heard Reg whisper as the blonde kept fucking her with her fingers, the wet sound of their movement filling the room. Joan could feel herself go even redder but she couldn’t bring herself to stop Regine’s movements, it felt too good. “That was so fucking sexy, you taste so fucking good, Deacs.” 

Joan moaned at those words, clenching around the three fingers inside her. She cracked her eyes open to look down at where Reg was still kneeling between her legs, blue eyes pupil blown and fixated on spit where her fingers disappeared into Joan’s body. She couldn’t help another moan that left her as she clenched around those fingers again, hips bucking up as Reg found her spot again. “Please,” she murmured, half out of her mind with pleasure, “Please.” 

Blue eyes flicked up to meet hers and they scanned her face for a moment. A slow smile spread over Reg’s wet lips and she stood gracefully, her fingers still inside Joan but stilling. “You want me to fuck you now? Fuck you open on this toy, hmm?” Reg purred at her, pulling her fingers back teasingly before pressing them back inside. Joan gasped and moaned, trembling under the slightly older woman’s menstrations. “I think I’ll need a bigger toy to make you happy, Deacs,” she murmured to herself with a slight frown, her eyes flicking to the bright pink dildo that had been tossed haphazardly to the bed next to Joan. 

Joan turned her head to look at the toy, reaching around blindly on the bed until she found it, holding it up for inspection. The shaft of the dildo was slightly curved with the base being a set of balls, veined and with very pronounced silicone glands at the top, and she felt herself flush as she realized this was one of Reg’s real life fake dicks. It wasn’t huge by any means, but it was larger than anything she had taken before, and she was sure it would feel different than having fingers inside her. She glanced down to see Reg watching her study the toy in her hands, and she swallowed hard, realizing they had been sat in silence for several long moments with Regine’s fingers still inside her. 

“I think this one will do for now,” she said, clearing her throat halfway as she choked on her words. 

The smile that crossed Regine’s face was wicked. She twisted her fingers inside Joan as she spoke, “Well, go on babe, get it good and wet for me to fuck you with.” 

The noise that left Joan was half strangled as she realized what Regine meant. Not breaking eye contact with the blonde she brought the silicone cock to her mouth and wrapped her lips around the realistic head and began to suck, darting her tongue out to wrap along the shaft, making sure to get it nice and wet with her spit, taking it in as far as she could before she choked. 

“Fucking hell, Deacy,” Regine moaned, reaching between her own legs with he free hand to stroke herself, “fucking hell.” 

Joan just gave her a sultry smile as best she could with the silicone cock stretching her lips, closing her eyes as she bobbed it in and out of her mouth, gasping as Reg twisted her fingers inside her again. She could hear the slick sound of Reg fingering herself while fingering her while she ducked in this fake cock and she needed more and she needed it now. “Reg,” she moaned, the head of the cock just pressed to her lips, the pink shaft glistening with her spit. 

The blonde looked down at her. “Yeah, yeah alright, fuck, I’m gonna fuck you so good,” Regine murmured, pulling her fingers from both Joan and herself, seeming to not care at the mess she was making as she manhandled Joan up the bed, sprawling out legs splayed as he pulled Joan now to rest between them. 

Joan couldn’t stop the moan she let out as Regine pulled her back right against her chest, her clever fingers running over her pert nipples, down her belly, smearing the wetness on her fingers all over Joan’s skin. She took the dildo from Joan and pressing kisses to Joan’s neck, hooked her ankles around her and held her open. Joan gasped and shivered in joan’s arms feeling more exposed than she ever had in her life, body going tense as Reg ran the top of the fake cock down her folds. 

“You want this baby?” She whispered into Joan’s ear, making Joan shiver again, nodding her head, “Yeah? You want this cock inside you? Want me to stretch you open and make you feel good?” 

Oh fuck. Joan had forgotten it seemed just how dirty Regine’s mouth could be when she was turned on. “Yes, god yes, please, I need it,” she gasped, arching up as the tip of the dildo pressed against her entrance, a pressure but not pressing in. She could feel herself growing wetter in anticipation. 

“Tell me what you want, Deacy, tell me exactly what you want,” Regine nibbled at the shell of her ear making her moan and twitch, the dildo still just a light pressure against her entrance, the fingers of Regine’s free hand coming down to tease at her swollen nub. 

“I need you to fuck me!” Joan gasped out, “Fuck me on that cock, stretch me open, fucking hell, I need it. I need to be stretched open and fucked and I need to come!” 

Regine moaned behind her, the noise rumbling in her chest, and Joan more felt than heard it, before she gasped out her own moan as the tip of the dildo pressed inside her and suddenly was in her and she had never felt like this before. She had thought it wouldn’t be larger than the three fingers Reg had had inside her earlier, but she had been so wrong. She tossed her head back to rest on Reg’s shoulder, feeling her boobs pressed firmly against her back, her eyes closed as more and more of that cock pressed inside her. 

“You like that, baby?” Regine was whispered against the side of her cheek, pressing kisses there, while still pressing the cock more and more into Joan, and Joan felt like she was going to explode she had never felt like this before. It wasn’t long before she felt Regine hand come to rest against her where she was holding the end of the dildo. 

They stayed still for a moment, Joan gasping for breath as she struggled to adjust to the sensation of being so full, her whole body twitching and tingling and Regine’s fingers on her clit didn’t help. She gave up with a sob, “Please, Reg, please.” 

She felt the whacked smile against her cheek before Reg pulled the cock out slowly before thrusting it back in, and again and again, angling it up just so and with every thrust it hit that spot inside her and she screamed and screamed with each thrust, the fingers on her clit never stopping as she was fucked and fucked and fucked, not even caring at the obscene squelching noise coming from her body as the wetness grew and grew. And she was so close. She reached up and pinched her own nipples with both hands before she had to flail her arms to the side, gripping the sheets in desperation as her thighs trembled and she was being held open by Regine’s ankles around her own. 

It started deep inside her, a feeling she’d never had before, her gut going tight and her hole clenching around the dildo, hips arching up into to thrusts and the hand on her clit, and the world felt fragile and for a moment she was suspended on light before it broke. She screamed louder than she had ever before, the world breaking apart into a thousand million pieces and she felt herself explode, wetness spewing from her body around the cock and Regine’s hands and she felt Regine moan low in her throat as she spilled and spilled and spilled and her hips twitched and her eyes rolled back in her head and her back arched and she just kept screaming and coming and Regine kept fucking her through it. 

When she finally came down the dildo was no longer inside her, having been dropped to the side of the soiled bedsheets. Regine’s hand was petting her curls lovingly as she was getting herself off, if the motion behind her back was any indication. Joan has half a thought to help her but as soon as that thought crossed her mind, Reg was gasping her hips twitching and her hand stilled. 

“Fuck, Deacy,” Regine sighed into the side of her neck where she had pressed her face, gasping for breath, “I’ve never seen anyone squirt in real life before, fuck that was hot as hell.” 

Joan felt her face heat up as she glanced down at the sheets that were soaked with what she assumed was her own juices. She cleared her throat. “It’s only happened once before,” she murmured, feeling embarrassed. 

Regine shifted so she could look her in the eye, a wicked smile on her face. “I’m gonna make it my goal to make you squirt every time we have sex now, because fuck, Deacs, I could come again just thinking about it,” she said sincerely, leaning in for a sweet kiss. Joan sighed into the kiss and let herself relax, still feeling embarrassed at her body’s reaction but if Reg thought it was hot and Bri did too maybe it really was a hot as they told her. 

“Shower,” she murmured into the kiss, starting to feel sticking and achy from their endeavors. 

Regine hummed into the kiss, “Next time I’m gonna bring out Clive,” she mused, still petting at Joan’s damp curls. 

“The fuck is Clive?” Joan was almost afraid to ask. 

The wicked smile on Regine’s face said it all. “Clive is my twelve incher and I bet you’d love having him inside you,” she said saucily before she tugged lightly at her curls, “C’mon, let’s take a bath, I wanna get you nice and clean.” 

Joan let herself be pulled up from the bed and tried not to look at the massively soiled sheets as she let Reg drag her into the bathroom, embarrassed that she was getting aroused at the thought of the so called Clive when she had just come more times than she could count. She mulled the idea over and over in her head as she let Reg draw the bath and help her into it, leaning back against the blonde woman in the tub, closing her eyes, letting herself fantasize. 

“Okay,” she said softly, “We can try Clive next time.” 

She felt Regine suck in a breath behind her. “Fuck yes,” she breathed, tilting Joan’s head back so she could kiss her. Joan squeezes her thighs together at the thought and couldn’t wait for next time. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	4. Freddie and Brianne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie and Brianne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my google drive completed for far too long. So, here it is! Enjoy! 
> 
> Also, just a little update on me, I’m not dead. I am, however, taking two Very writing intensive classes right now and that’s why I’ve been away. But I’ll be back for Deacury Week and I have a few other things complete as well, so stay tuned!

Brianne sighed as she snuggled down next to Freddie, who wrapped her arms around her much taller lover. Freddie returned the sigh and pressed her face into the mass of curls haloing Bri’s face. She shivered as long guitarist fingers trailed down her bare back, stroking the swell of her ass softly before stroking up again. She was content to just be held, to ignore the pulsing in her cunt as her need to come made itself known. Despite being sweaty and out of breath from just getting each other off, Freddie wanted, needed, more. Not that she would say anything, with Brianne all languid and loose limped next to her. 

“I can hear you thinking,” Bri commented lightly, lazily rolling her head over to look at her. 

Freddie flushed and tried to hide her face back in Bri’s curls. The guitarist tutted lightly and her hand rested on the swell of her naked ass and it was all Freddie could do to not grind herself against her girlfriend’s naked hip. “Freddie, love?” Bri’s voice was soft and sweet and Freddie sighed, leaning back so she could meet warm hazel eyes. 

“S’nothing,” she said trying to give Bri a convincing smile without showing her teeth but of course the other woman saw right through it. 

Brianne shook her head, leaning up slightly, hand skimming down to rest of Freddie’s hip, drawing absent circles with her thumb, “What’s going on?” 

Freddie shook her head again, “I’m being silly,” she said, waving a hand, “Don’t worry your curly head, darling.” 

The other woman raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “I know you better than that, Freddie,” Brianne said softly, “What’s wrong?” 

Freddie sighed and mulled over her options. Tell her loving girlfriend that she needed to get off again and she was sure Bri would be more than willing to go down on her again, the other woman seemed to have an oral fixation, while at the same time feeling like she was a sex crazed maniac since they had in fact just goten eachother off twice, or to say it was nothing and excuse herself to the shower where she could take care of the problem herself. “I’m, well,” she bit her lip deciding to just go for it, “I’m still horny as hell, darling.” 

The sweet laugh startled Freddie. So did Bri flipping them so that the taller woman hovered over her, her hazel eyes dark, her thin lips twisted up in a wicked smile. “Well, whatever shall we do about that?” she teased, before she leaned in to press a kiss to Freddie’s lips. 

Freddie arched up into the kiss, loving the feeling of Bri’s perfect handful of breast pressed against hers. Long perfect guitarist fingers trailed down her body to her bare pussy, slipping between bare folds easily. “Fuck, baby, you’re still so wet for me,” Bri breathed against her lips, pressing a finger into her, making Freddie gasp. 

Brianne was nothing if not good with her hands, Freddie mused as she clutched at the other woman’s back, hips rocking up as she teased her insides, her thumb finding her swollen clit, rubbing circles over the sensitive nub. She could feel herself already dripping with her desire, and while she had already come twice she was more than certain she could come at least once more if not more. “Please,” she gasped out, bucking her hips up into her lover’s hands. 

The finger twisted inside her and Freddie gasped, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling, Brianne’s clever finger finding her spot with ease while she rubbed her aching clit with her thumb. A second finger pushed into her and Freddie moaned, arching up into the touch. “Yes,” she hissed out as Bri started rubbing her spot in earnest, “oh fuck yes. Please!” 

The touch of Brianne’s tongue shouldn’t have startled her but it did making her twitch and moan as the warm wet nimble tongue lapped her bare folds, pressing between her lips to fuck into her next to Brianne’s fingers. “Gonna eat you out forever,” Brianne groaned against her cunt, the vibrations making Freddie moan. 

Freddie moaned at the other woman’s words and tossed her head back, one hand fisted in Brianne’s soft curls the other holding the sheets. Her hips twitched with every flick of Bri’s tongue and every pulse of her fingers, her cunt dripping with her desire. That tongue licked up to lap at her throbbing clit and she moaned long and low, clenching around Brianne’s fingers inside her. 

It was almost overwhelming, as Bri slipped another finger into her, stretching her out on three long clever fingers, teasing at her spot. Bri’s lips wrapped around her clit and she screamed hips arching off the bed as Bri tried to hold her down her orgasm washed over her suddenly, a complete surprise and she gasped and panted as she felt her wetness leak from her around Brianne’s fingers. 

Brianne didn’t stop her gentle sucking at Freddie’s clit, her fingers still moving inside her and Freddie trembled from the overstimulation. Tears pooled in her eyes and she moaned from the overwhelming pleasure of it, pulling slightly at Bri’s soft curls. The other woman moaned around her and she gasped at the feeling, three fingers twisting to press against her spot. It was a delicious torture one that only Brianne could deliver it seemed. 

Freddie arched her back, tossing her head side to side, her hair a mess by now she was sure, as Bri kept stroking her insides, the heat building and pulsing deep inside her again. “Bri,” she moaned, tugging at the fist full of curls again, “Bri,  _ please _ .” She didn’t even know what she was begging for. 

The only answer she got was a hum against her cunt, clever tongue lapping at her wetness, lips pressed to her lower lips in an intimate kiss. Her whole body was overheating and her brain was starting to melt as she almost screamed as those three fingers hooked against that spot inside her. It took less time to fall apart this time, body spasming as her pussy contracted around Bri’s fingers inside her and she tossed her head back in a silent scream. 

“Fuck,” Freddie breathed, unclenching her fist from Brianne’s curls, a slow smile crossing her face as endorphins flooded her body. Hazel eyes looked up from where Bri still had her face between Freddie’s thighs, and the twinkle in them was devious. Freddie blinked down at her for a moment, unable to read the look in her eyes, before she gasped and twitched. Those fingers twisting and moving again, slower now, but enough for her oversensitive insides to pulse around them. 

Freddie’s fingers found Brianne’s curls again and she did scream this time as clever lips wrapped around her clit and sucked at the swollen oversensitive bundle of nerves. Her whole body shook and she writhed under Brianne’s clever hands and mouth, moaning long and loud as that fucking tongue teased her her clit with just the tip. Tears sprung in her eyes as she came again, convulsing around Brianne’s fingers that had never stopped their dance inside her, body going tense before she went completely limp. 

She twitched and whimpered as Bri pressed kisses along her soaked bare cunt, her fingers squelching slightly as she pulled them out, Freddie making a noise of discomfort as she was left empty. Hazel eyes were bright and pupil blown and calculating as Brianne looked at her own soaked fingers. And when the other woman began licking her own hand clean, Freddie was sure she was going to just have a heart attack right then and there. 

Weakly, Freddie made grabby hands at the other woman, and Brianne gave her fingers one last lick before she crawled up the bed the press a kiss to Freddie’s lips. “You taste so good,” Brianne murmured against her lips, before licking into her mouth, letting Freddie taste herself in her lips. Their tongues danced together in Freddie mouth and she pressed herself up against Brianne’s naked body, loving the way the other woman felt against her. A hand sneaked down to cup the neatly trimmed cunt. 

Brianne made a soft noise as Freddie’s fingers found her soaked folds and she broke the kiss to press her forehead to Freddie’s. “Please,” she gasped, voice thready as Freddie stroked her gently. “God, Freddie please.” 

Wet fingers easily found her clit and Freddie wrapped her free arm around Brianne’s waist to hold her in place as she massaged the bud. “Ah, Ah fuck, Freddie!” Brianne was moaning louder now, trying to rock her hips against the dancing fingers on her clit. Latent heat spiked through Freddie as Brianne let a litany of filth leave her lips. The other woman was always so wonderfully vocal in bed - when she didn’t have her face buried between one of her girlfriend’s thighs that was. 

Freddie slipped a wet finger down and down until it slipped into Brianne’s open wet body, practically being sucked inside by her pulsing cunt. Brianne made a noise like a scream as Freddie crooked her finger up, finding the spongy texture of her spot inside her and with her thumb in her clit, and Brianne babbling nonsense, the guitarist came screaming Freddie’s name. 

Both women lay panting in each other's arms for several long moments later, Freddie’s finger still inside of Brianne, the other woman’s face pressed tight against Freddie’s neck. When she felt Bri twitch slightly, Freddie carefully pulled her finger from her, feeling Bri sigh in contentment. 

“That was nice,” Bri murmured sleepily, nuzzling against Freddie’s neck, “s’it nice for you?” 

Freddie chuckled, pressing a kiss to the side of Bri’s head, getting a mouthful of errant curl. “More than nice, love,” she whispered back, wrapping her arms around the almost asleep woman half on top of her. It only took a moment to realize that she didn’t mind Brianne’s weight, it was comforting in a way. And so she wrapped her arms around Bri tighter and let herself drift. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Another fic written between breaks and commute. All mistakes are mine. Let me know what you think.


End file.
